Bella's Deepest Desire
by krstn7727
Summary: It’s the big day. The day she thought she was so ready for. The time was now, and she thought she could survive the pain…But just how quiet can she be while the torture changes her?
1. Desire

**Bella's Deepest Desire**

**Bella's Deepest Desire**

**(This is what I would like to happen in Breaking Dawn) It's the big day. The day she thought she was so ready for. The time was now, and she thought she could survive the pain…But just how quiet can she be while the torture _changes _her?**

Chapter 1: Desire

I was absolutely terrified…I mean beyond terrified. I was sure the transformation was not necessary at the moment to stop my heart. I was doing that on my own.

"Bella?"

I took in air. My head slowly cleared and my heart started to race again. "I'm fine," I lied.

"Bella, you really should calm down," Alice said, turning me from the window to look into her face, "I've seen the outcome; you'll do great."

"I wish you wouldn't look for that outcome Alice. I know it hurts you," I smiled weakly.

Again, my heart reacted, but this time it sped up. Edward walked into our bedroom with a gentle smile on his face. He was still the most gorgeous man I could have ever been able to luckily find…I really shouldn't say I have bad luck. Edward was sincerely a gift from some crazy dream wish granter.

"Hi." He smiled at Alice and me. Jasper came in after him. Both of their eyes were the gold liquid. The Cullen family had just gotten back from hunting. None of them were going to leave my side for a couple of days…

I tried to keep my mind off the horror to answer him. "Hello," I smiled. Edward walked over and took me into his cool arms, my heart beating even faster. I would miss this, the coolness to his touch, the feel of my heart about to burst through my chest.

I held him close, trying to make him apart of me. I didn't realize how hard my body was shaking until his hard body began to shake with it. I tried taking big, gulping breathes, but my lungs were no longer coroperating. This was it. This was the end of my human life and the beginning of eternity as a vampire, with Edward at my side. I was scared because of the pain that I knew was the inevitable. I was terrified because I was leaving Jacob and Charlie and Renee…Oddly, I was a little scared to be leaving Mike Newton as well…

I had said my goodbyes at the wedding. But I still didn't feel that was enough. My wedding was a bubble of mixed emotions. I was elated I agreed to Edward's proposal. I actually enjoyed the walking down the aisle and the dancing. And, I didn't trip once…Well, I did, but Edward caught me and made it look like he was dipping me…My superhero.

But the happiness that pushed away my fear was violently shoved aside when I said my goodbye to Jacob…He had come…I felt the tears in my eyes and turned my head to burry it into Edward's chest.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." Edward's velvet voice tried to sooth me.

"Yes I do. I so want this Edward…I'm sorry I am crying. That's not fair to you."

"Please, _please_, of all days, please don't worry about me." He put his cold, stone hands on my cheeks and lifted my face to look into his eyes.

There it was. There was the reason I was going to break Jacob's, Charlie's and Renee's heart. There was the reason I would suffer for three days. There was the reason I chose wrong, according to Rosalie. I was going to look into this magnificent face forever. I would never have to lose him again. Ever again.

My face brightened and I smiled a bright smile. I watched as Edward's face displayed his feelings. He first looked angry. But now he looked sad, depressed. I leaned on my toes and kissed his cold lips, making my stomach flutter and my heart hammer even more. When I went down again, he had a gentle smile, but his eyes still had the same ache.

"Edward, you should go get Carlisle. We should do this soon." I started at the sound of Jasper's voice.

"You go get him," Edward spat. His eyes never left mine. Why was I doing this to him? How could I let myself cause him so much pain?

"Really Edward, you should go now." What was Jasper trying to get at? Edward looked over at Jasper for a moment and I could tell he was listening to Jasper's thoughts. Jasper looked bored.

"What are you keeping from me Jasper? You hate that song." Edward asked, now slightly amused.

"Alice has made me listen to it a lot lately," he playfully glared at Alice. She smiled and leaned into him.

"Just go get Carlisle Edward. Nothing is going to happen to Bella," she laughed. Edward glowered at them both for a moment and then turned back to me.

"I really don't know what they are planning, but I really hate that song and they are making me listen…Which is quite rude." He quickly glared at the two smiling fools and then looked back at me. "I'll be right back love. I promise." He kissed my forehead and then went for the door. He shoved into Jasper's shoulder on the way out, making the whole room shatter with the sound of lighting. Alice and Jasper laughed together. I smiled but just stared at the door my prince charming had just disappeared behind.

If I was paying attention, which was asking a lot from me today, I would have seen Jasper come towards me. But I didn't know he moved until his arms were around me. I gasped. This was the closest Jasper had gotten to me. The last time he ever touched me, it was only on the shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay Bella. Stop worrying about us and Edward. You're going to be fine." And then it washed over me. The calm. I was at complete piece. I wanted to shout for joy but I wanted to stay quite so I wouldn't shatter the quiet. Jasper was wonderful.

"You really should make this feeling in the room when Edward is around," I whispered.

He chuckled. "I've tried all damn day. But when I think it, he yells at me to stop. He doesn't want relief today Bella. He wants to be tortured. I'm letting him have his way…For now." The thought of my Edward being tortured was oddly not that important.

"Why don't you lie down on the bed Bella. Carlisle and Edward will be back soon. You should at least look a little ready." Jasper pulled me along as he said this.

Jasper released me for a moment so that Alice could hug me. But as soon as she stepped back, Jasper had his arms around me once more. The calm only left for a brief moment. I didn't want to lie down. I wanted to stay up. Jasper tried, but when I didn't give in easily, he gave up and just held me.

There was a silent click of the door as Alice left and Edward and Carlisle came in. Jasper moved swiftly and I was back into Edward's arms. The peace was still around me, shifting as if to the side and not as strong. But I held on to it as hard as I could. Edward's eyes didn't ache after seeing me so peaceful. He tensed beneath my tight grip.

"Stop it Jasper," he growled.

"I really don't want to. It's not for you anyway. It's for _her._"

"Leave if you don't like what she is feeling right now."

"No, you're the one who should leave. You're driving her crazy."

"I can still hear you," I whispered.

The calmness slowly left and my own feelings replaced it with sheer determination to remain calm on my own. I had to do this for Edward. And, as my mind was made up, I began to breathe. I began to fully grasp, that yes, I was loosing everything, but I was also gaining _so much more._ My family would help me through the heartache. Edward was forever mine. No one, not even myself could ever take him away from me. Ever threaten to again.

"I love you," I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too, Bella. More then you will ever know." With that declaration, his lips came down on mine, sealing them into one. My head was lost again and I gave in to the senses that were flooding through his lips. It was like deep, wonderful wounds had been carved into my heart and were thrashing to grab hold and be there forever. I opened my mouth without persuasion and he quickly dominated my invitation. His tongue swept inside mine, searching and tasting. I could never compare his taste to anything. It was the truest of the word perfect.

Slowly, all too suddenly, he pulled away. I gave him a questionable look before I remembered our audience. Then I blushed a deep crimson.

"I'm really going to miss that," Edward said as he untangled his hands from my hair.

"I'm not." My face grew hotter. Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward laughed. It was deep and masculine.

"Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle was walking towards me, a syringe in hand.

"Yes, but I don't want that," I said confidently, pointing at what Carlisle was now trying to hide. "No one else got it, why should I?"

"Bella," Edward started.

"Bella nothing. This is my choice. And I played by your rules already Edward, so be fair and give in." I smiled as big as I could manage, kissed him again, and then tried to dance to the bed. I failed. Before I hit the ground after tripping over my own feet, hopefully for the _last time, _Edward caught me.

"You're impossible Bella."

"Yet, you still love me. You're strange." My smile was still plastered on my face, but as I said this, I didn't have to try so hard. He exhaled quickly and then moved to place me on the bed. The three glorious men came to stand on the sides. Edward was on my left, Jasper and Carlisle on my right. I leaned closer to Edward and pulled him down so that his ear was near my mouth. "What's with the audience?" I barely whispered.

"Carlisle is here for me and I asked Jasper to be here for you. However, I don't want what he offers for me," he looked up and scowled at Jasper.

"Where is everybody else?"

"Downstairs. They will only come in to the room to check on me…Why they feel the need to do this, I don't know. They all start singing that blasted song whenever I try to read what they are thinking. But, Carlisle also feels it's a good idea."

"Oh. Okay." Edward straightened up.

"Another thing Bella," Carlisle spoke up, "Edward will…uh…_bite _you here…The first waves of pain are going to knock you out somewhat. But then, we are going to move you downstairs to _change._"

"Why?"

"Because it will be safer for you." Carlisle didn't elaborate, and I felt that he didn't want to.

Carlisle put the syringe down on the side table, as if to assure me it would not be used, and stepped closer to the bed. Jasper took a step back. I was extremely at peace, but I knew this had nothing to do with Jasper. Edward came closer, taking my hand into his cold hand. He squeezed my hand to make me turn back to him. _Say something brave _I thought to myself. _Make him feel better. Give him peace._ But nothing came. I smiled at his lovely face and watched as he lowered his head to mine.

"I love you Isabella Cullen. I will forever be yours. I will forever make you feel like nothing else matters, because it is the truth. I'm sorry this act I am about to perform Bella. It will doom me to take from the human world something so wonderful. I love you darling. Don't ever forget that. Not now, not soon, not _ever._" His voice was as soft as silk and I could smell him everywhere as he whispered things into my ear I was sure were making tears swell in my eyes. That was a lot to compete with. But I didn't want to compete. I just wanted it to be known.

"And I love you, Edward Mason Cullen. Forever and always. Please don't ask for forgiveness. You are granting me my fairy tale. You are fulfilling my greatest want….To be with you always…I love you."

Finally, as though I had been waiting for it for centuries, the pain left Edward's magnificent eyes. I closed mine, to forge the look on his face to my memory forever. I didn't open them as I felt Edward's lip touch my neck. He hesitated for the briefest of seconds and then I felt his lips part and his cold breathe sent shivers down my spine. I patiently waited. I felt his teeth. I felt his eyes. I felt him. Then, a sharp stab interrupted my thoughts. I gasped and gripped the hands that were in mine. He bit me hard, making sure it would take. I now clung to the hands as I felt the blood rush from the wound, making me dizzy, even though I was lying down. I could smell the blood, could taste the rust. I wanted to turn away, to be absent from the horrible smell. But, one hand was stroking my right arm softly, while the other held my left hand in a death grip. The different sensation drove to me distraction. Before I could ask who was holding my other hand, I felt Edward lift his head; exhaling deeply. And then the impossible pain came.

**Please, Read and Review! This is my first fan fiction EVER! So, don't be too brutal…But be honest! Chapter Two soon… From Jasper's POV…**


	2. Calming Senses

Chapter Two: Jasper POV: **Calming Senses**

I sank into the shadows, overwhelmed by the guilt and sadness shooting out from Edward. The terror from Bella. The uneasiness from Carlisle. These emotions were crazy. I wouldn't be able to stay here long. Carlisle looked away as Edward bit Bella. I couldn't take his sadness. I forcefully made them all calm, all happy. I tightened my eyes and thought hard about how I wanted each one of them to feel. But the pain Bella quickly felt overshadowed anything I could ever offer as comfort. Luckily, this pain was meant for only one person and I didn't have to feel the pain...

She shot up and screamed. Screamed as though nothing would ever stop her. It was so loud…Edward pulled her to him and hugged her close as he chanted "It's okay…I'm sorry…I love you….I love you." His pain was too much. I let the feelings I was forcing on them fall and concentrated on keeping my head clear. Bella finally passed out. I tried not to think about how she was feeling now; Edward would know.

Edward gently picked up Bella and walked to the door. I opened it for him and followed down the stairs. In this house, off of the kitchen, was a tiny laundry room. The family and I had cleared it earlier for this very reason. Now all that was in the room was a mattress that lay on a high table and two stools. There was nothing for Bella to grab and throw or use to hurt herself. The chairs were for us; the one's waiting for the torturing we couldn't help stop.

As we passed our family, I could feel all of their anxiety. Esme looked as though she would cry if she could. How had they watched Rosalie and Emmett change? Why was everyone on pins and needles over Bella? I knew why I was-Bella was the reason Edward was around. She made him have a purpose, and that made me happy because of the feelings they felt for each other-but everyone else? Could they all see what Bella meant to Edward? I looked back down and smiled at myself…Of course they did…

I went ahead of Edward again and pushed open the door. Edward gently lay Bella down and then stood over her, still chanting. I took the seat on the left. I tried again to make Edward calm, but he glared just as I thought it. This was going to be impossible.

"Just don't okay," he pleaded. I shrugged. It was quiet for a minute and then Bella shrieked again. Edward shouted his apologies over her noise. She screamed louder and then started to thrash against his hold. This was why I was here now. She wouldn't fight so much-not until the end- after this. I got up and took her other hand that was not tightly entwined with Edward's. I made myself feel at peace but Edward growled low in his throat.

"Again, it's not for you."

"But I get it to. Just make her feel it. Leave nothing for me."

"Why do you want punishment? She feels horrible that she has made you do this."

"She shouldn't feel horrible! She should be mad! At me!"

"Why? Do you think that would make her feel better?!" Bella was still trying to claw at her arms even though Edward and I held her down. How could anyone live through this? I thought of my change and cringed.

I put everything I had to make Bella be calm. But the pain conquered and the feelings were shot back at me. I jumped at the force. Finally, Bella's body went limp. She was no longer screaming; just whimpering. I let the hand I had been pinning down fall and rest next to her; then taking a step back and sitting down on the stool. All was quiet. Edward pulled the stool closer to the table and then sat down so that he could keep his mouth close to her ear. I could sometimes hear him when Bella's sobbing got louder.

"No, I don't think that would make her feel better…" Edward was sitting up and staring into Bella's contortioned face.

"So why do you feel the need to torture yourself? Why do you feel guilty?"

"Wouldn't you feel guilty if you had to make Alice go through this for you?" He snarled at me.

"She kind of did go through this for me Edward. I wouldn't have met her if I was still human."

"But you didn't do it." Bella was quiet, tears streamed down her face and her eyebrows were pulled together, her teeth clenched down hard.

"No," I thought about what he was saying. "No, I didn't do it. But I wish I was there to help her through the change." Edward growled low and turned his face back to Bella's.

The afternoon passed slowly. After the fight Bella had put up in the beginning, she now lay motionless, only screaming out and then falling silent again. I wanted to try and take Edward's mind off what was happening to Bella, but any subject I thought of just didn't seem that important.

Around mid-day, before _twilight_, Bella stopped breathing. She sucked in air, fast and forceful, but didn't let it out. Edward and I were standing, waiting for her to let out the air. Edward looked up quickly and I ran to get Carlisle.

"Carlisle," I ran into him right outside of the small room, "Bella has stopped breathing." I felt his mood shift from calm to nervousness…I had figured this wasn't something that happened before. We rushed back into the room together. Edward was pleading with Bella to breathe.

"Let me by Edward." Carlisle slid into place as Edward moved to stand above Bella's head, cupping her face in his hands. I moved to my side again, taking her hand.

"Why did she stop breathing Carlisle?" Edward's face was close to Bella's. I couldn't stand the fear that he was feeling. I wasn't concentrating on my own feelings and I was consumed from the feelings from Edward. It made my voice sound shrill when I spoke to Carlisle.

"I think she might have stopped because she knows what is happening… Bella, I need you to breathe…" Bella's eyes tightened and then the rush of air we had been waiting for came out. She sucked in the air again and held it in.

"Breathe Bella," air rushed out. The pattern continued for fifteen minutes. She would only let the air out if we told her to breathe. When she shot up from the pain, smacking her head with Edward's, there was no ordering because she wouldn't be able to hear us over her screaming. But because she was screaming she had to keep breathing. Carlisle left when Alice came in to sit with Edward and Bella.

My Alice. The pain and fear I had been feeling rushed out of my body like a waterfall, freeing me from its horrible wet grasp. She danced her way over to me and I took her into my arms. This is where she would always belong. She could never be anyone else's.

"I told it would be hard…" Her voice was muffled because her face was pressed into my chest.

"I know you did…But I still wanted to try and help Bella…" I didn't finish.

"You did help Jasper…Before…" Edward's voice was quiet, vampire soft.

"I'm sorry you don't want me to help you."

"I do. But you did help me. I was able to give Bella a nice smile before I did this to her. Hopefully she remembers me that way…I don't want to cause her anymore pain…"

"She is going to be alright Edward," Alice moved to the stool I had been sitting in. I didn't let go of her hand.

"Promise Alice?" Edward lifted his head. His eyes made the plea that much more heartbreaking.

"Of course." She dropped my hand to take Edward's and her other was already holding Bella's. I kissed Alice on the cheek, leaned over the still Bella, and whacked Edward on the shoulder. The sound was loud and bounced off the small room. Edward gave a small smile. I left the room.

**It was hard to write from Jasper's POV. It doesn't get much better for Bella from here, so don't hold your breath : . Read and Review! **


	3. Vow

Chapter 3: Vow (back to Bella's POV)

This could NOT be happening. How could anyone live through this? How was I supposed to keep breathing? How? Why? Why keep breathing…I just wanted the pain to stop…

Every part of my body felt as though it were on fire. My eyes burned furiously in their sockets and my teeth felt as though they were being pulled from my mouth, one by one. My feet and legs ached as though knives stabbed into them and then ripped away, pulling skin and bone and muscle with it. My fingers were all broken, shattered. My stomach tried to relax but a sharp twisting would make it tense around itself again. I remember screaming, pleading with someone to make it stop. _He _was saying he loved me…Saying that he was sorry…That made my heart hurt. My heart…Could I still feels everything without it? Would everything seem the same? Of course it will…What I felt ran deeper then blood. It ran _through_ my beating heart.

"Breathe, Bella…You have to breathe love…" Edward was whispering to me. I tried to answer him. Had he asked a question? I opened my mouth but then shut it tight again so the cry I was holding back couldn't escape. "Breathe, please…" Breathe…I tried. I tried to suck in air to my scorched lungs and felt nothing, the burning just intensified.

"Good Bella, keep breathing…" He wanted me to do that again?! Did he like me to be in pain!? "No, Bella, please... You have to breathe," His voice was a small reprieve from the torture. "Please Bella, breathe for me…" I couldn't deny him anything. I sucked in the air fast, trying to jump over the fire. It claimed my lungs anyway.

I lay as still as I could. The pain in my legs was very distracting now. Everything hurt…

"Edward," my voice sounded like garble and it was quieter then a hiss.

"I'm here Bella. I love you."

"Edward," I said, clearer now, my voice building over the sobs. "Edward, please make it stop…" I whispered.

"It will love."

"Make it stop now."

"It will stop, I promise…I'm so sorry…I love you." Why wasn't he making it stop! Someone needed to make it stop!

"Edward!" I was shouting, screaming at the top of my lungs. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"It will Bella! It will!"

"MAKE IT STOP NOW!" I cried out in agony as my lungs burst from the air I was so wrongfully using. His cold hands cupped my face. My cheek bones felt as though they had crumbled underneath their touch.

"I'm so sorry Bella…" I tried to open my eyes, to see his face looming over me. I wanted him to see the pain there and then make it stop… I wanted him to realize he had to make it _stop_…

…

…

…

I tried not to scream…I really tried… What was the use…I heard voices. I bit my bottom lip and tried to listen to what the monsters were going to do to me next…

"When will it be over Alice?" My Edward. Even in shear suffering I knew his voice.

"Soon Edward…She has already completed day one…"

"She won't finish sooner? There is no way to speed it up?"

"No." Alice? She shouldn't sound sad. Had I said no to her? I tried to think but the gut wrenching shock that shot through my body made me cry out.

"Bella! Its okay, Bella! I'm here…" I wound my arms around my stomach to try and hold myself together. I was sobbing again. The air made splinters scrape and tear at my insides. "_Please_," I begged through clenched teeth, "please make it stop!" I ended the plea with another cry and didn't hear his answer as my wails got louder. The pain would never cease. My angel was torturing me and there was nothing I could say to make him stop.

…

…

…

"I love you Bella. You're going to be okay. You'll see…Emmett is dying for that arm wrestling match…Just hold on Bella, you're fine…You really are the love of my life. I will never leave you Bella… You have given me everything… I love you…I love you…Shhh, love….Shhh…"

…

…

…

My lullaby was being hummed in the background. My mouth felt wet and scolding pain was ricocheting off my tongue. The calming music stopped and someone took a sharp breathe. I glared at them with my eyes still closed; taunting me with the breath they could take.

"Go get Carlisle!" Stop Edward, stop shouting…I won't beg anymore…I won't cry…

My mouth was being pried open against my will.

"She bit her tongue." The voice was soft, confident.

"Fix it!" Someone needed to forget my tongue and fix my broken body…But I wouldn't beg…

"Alice, please get Emmett. Edward, get my bag."

"No! I'm not leaving her side."

"Esme, please?"

"Of course Carlisle." Cold fingers were prying my mouth open again. I tried not to beg…I really tried…

"STOP! THAT HURTS! PLEASE! STOP!" I was shouting and choking at the same time. The air I was forcing myself to make wouldn't come anymore. I tried to drag in the fire, but it eluded me and all I received was more of rusting liquid that slithered down my throat.

"Lean her over…Good, Bella good. Just let it come out…" I was sobbing. I could feel my body shaking from the pain and lack of oxygen. I let my mouth hang open wide, felt the blood leak from my mouth….There was just so much…Cold, always cold and hard, 

hands pulled my shoulders up and pushed me against the bed I was on. Someone else had my mouth pinned open. I tried to close my feeble lips together but the hands just applied more pressure. I couldn't breathe!

"Lean her over again…Okay…I'm going to work fast, but she doesn't want to swallow so we'll have to do this for awhile. Lean her over again." My body rocked forward, as though I was about to be pitched off the bed and then rocked back. My stomach heaved painfully with every move.

"Is this okay Carlisle?" This voice was strong but sounded very strained…Like he was trying to hold his breathe. He also sounded in pain…

"Yes, that's fine Emmett. Just not to hard."

"She's trying to bite my fingers off," the voice tried to laugh.

"Don't hurt her!" Oh Edward, I'm already hurt…I'm broken…

"It's okay Edward. I'm sure this pain isn't the one that is concerning her right now." He was right. My arms were being torn off and they were worried about my stupid tongue…

I let the cold, tight fingers work on my mouth. I breathed in through my nose, ignoring the wretched smell of my blood bother my already twisted stomach. Nothing mattered… The pressure left my face and the only thing that returned was the fire. I cried out. But I never begged…I tried…I really, really tried…

…

…

"Bella?" Edward's face was close. "Bella, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand Bella." I squeezed. "Good love…Just keep breathing Bella, you're almost done…" Almost?! Why wasn't it done now! Right now!

"It's okay Bella, you can cry." Why did Edward want me to cry?

I was able to open my eyes. I was on my back, looking up into his Topaz jeweled eyes. Past his beautiful profile all I saw was a light brown ceiling with a lamp hanging high above my angel. The pain was an annoyance at the moment; it wasn't claiming my complete attention. I opened my mouth to ask Edward if this was it. If this is what he meant by almost done. He was smiling at my wandering eyes.

"Hi love," His smile grew bigger when my eyes settled on him. He leaned in and placed his forehead against mine. Oddly, my bones stayed intact. "I love you Bella…" He was saying that a lot. And I liked that he was… This was the clear reason I was suffering… I realized my mouth was still hanging open, the cool air cooling the harsh burn on the left side of my tongue.

I _tried_ to say that I loved Edward back, but all that came out was "I ov' ooo t." What the heck did that mean? Edward chuckled quietly.

"I know you do love. Don't worry, I will always know." A door opened. My head started to pound again.

"Edward?" What was Rosalie doing here? My legs were being torn apart; the pain was coming back, and coming back strong…

"Edward? I know you don't want anything, but is there anything I can get Bella? I know you don't want to leave her…"

"No, thank you Rose," I started to slightly try and twist out of his grasp. I inhaled sharply when the movement made my side feel as though I just broke every rib. "This 

pause in the change is almost over… She won't need anything besides death in a moment…" Why did Edward want me to die!?

I garbled again, "I ov' ooo, pelse (I love you too, please)…" Would he know what I was trying to say? Who cared?! The agony was back; but this time, shocks of lightning were coursing through my body and making me almost launch off the bed. I gasped again, but that made the fire return to follow the same burning path down my throat. I wanted the pain to stop! I knew I couldn't talk, so I tried to make them stop the pain another way… I screamed. I screamed past the fire, past the pleas and promises of things I now knew weren't true. I wasn't going to be okay. I screamed because the pain would forever go on…

I could hear Edward dry sobbing in my ear, promising me that he loved me with every breathe I paused to force down so that I could keep screaming…He started to hum my lullaby…I didn't want it. I didn't want that wonderful sound tainted with my screaming… I lifted my hand, which caused it to snap in half, and pushed at his rock hard body. He didn't move. I tried again, but when my hands fell away, useless as ever, a pair of cold (always cold! Jump in here and cool me off!), soft hands grabbed my little, broken fingers.

"Bella," The voice was even softer then Edward's because it was female, "Bella, listen to me. Listen to me sister…" I stopped screaming, but continued to whimper…

Yikes! Okay, so this chapter was hard because how many times can you say SHE IS IN PAIN lol. The last comment was suppose to have a smiley face, but I guess you can't have those on here… Read and Review! I like to know if I can improve on anything!


	4. Disserve

Chapter 4: Rosalie's POV: **Disserved**

I couldn't stand there and watch as Edward and Bella were both equally tortured. I knew I could turn my head and go find Emmett, make him make me forget…But what Bella had done disserved none of this…She was such a good person, I didn't even disserve to be in the same room, let alone, walk away from her pain.

I walked slowly up to the thrashing Bella. Edward didn't notice until I was close because he was distracted by Bella trying to hit him. When her hand fell again, I grabbed hold, determined to say what I wanted and not letting Edward cast me out.

"Bella…Bella, listen to me," _her screaming was so loud_… "Listen to me sister," I said the words as I knew they were true and she fell silent. She had her eyes tightly closed and her tongue was wrapped in the white gauze. Blood still seeped through the wound Carlisle had said she caused herself. None of us had made ourselves try and be quiet… However, none of us had ever done something like this for love either...

Edward was staring at me in shock, reacting to what I was about to say.

"Bella, listen. Do you know how brave you are? Do you know you are the most beautiful person to sadly walk this earth with others who don't disserve to have this beauty around them? I am in awe of you Bella…To do something like this… To suffer and still know it is for love…This is true love Bella, you are showing what true love is all about…He loves you just as much Bella…I can _feel _it. I _want _it. But it's not for me…Because I could never do what you are doing now. It's yours Bella," Her hand moved under mine as if to try and reach out for what she has always known is hers. Edward came out of his stupor and into her waiting hand. When she felt him back, when he started to hum that beautiful lullaby, she let her hand fall and search for mine again. I didn't keep her waiting long. She took it and gave it a forceful squeeze, crying out when the movement caused her pain.

But she had done it to _comfort me_…

Edward was right, he didn't disserve Bella…No one did… She was the most precious thing to have ever been and all she got would be Edward and his family. Bella disserved so much more. _She disserved everything_…

Edward and I whispered things to Bella as the second day slowly past and the third and final day started. I didn't think of anything but Bella… I told her stories as I thought them and tried to keep Edward talking when I needed time to think of something else to say. I took Edward's hand in mine when Carlisle came in to check on Bella again and found she was still biting her tongue. He let me hug him while Carlisle asked Bella to just scream, to stop trying to be so quiet. And he let me stay when Carlisle left.

I kept my thoughts peaceful. I never accused him or accused Bella. If her body tightened around me, I would fall quiet, as did Edward, so that Bella would scream out…We did this when we realized she only screamed out in pain if we weren't talking…However, I didn't know if she was screaming out because of the torture or because Edward and my voice was not there...

As though they knew I could take no more, but would have if Edward wanted me to, Alice came and told us it would only be 6 more hours…6 more hours and Bella could have the fairy tale she disserved and weirdly wanted. I got up to find Emmett, knowing the last change to Bella's still beating heart would need restraining of the strongest kind.

"Rosalie…" I stopped just outside of the door to Edward's voice. "Thank you…I will never be able to say thank you enough for what you did for Bella…For me…Thank you sister…" I nodded my head in his direction and walked away before he could read what I was thinking...

Bella's POV:

_Sister._ Odd how I still wanted Rosalie's acceptance through this pain. While she spoke I bit on my tongue to keep myself from crying out. I heard the words through the haze of awareness…I had wanted my body to give up it's will to stay conscious. Now though, I fought the sleepiness to hear everything thing she said.

I heard her and then felt around for Edward. He quickly knew what I wanted and I took up her hand again, squeezing it to let her know I had heard. The motion made my hand ache. Edward began to hum my lullaby and Rosalie talked in her soft voice. I listened intently. Their voices drew away some of the pain. I didn't want them to ever stop…Keeping my vow not to beg was simple when they were talking. I bit down on my tongue whenever the urge to cry was to strong.

Rosalie continued her chatter about Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. She laughed as she told one story; about Alice and Emmett.

"Emmett, being the knuckle head that he is, thought he could beat Alice in a race. You see, with all of those muscles and that fat head of his, he isn't the fastest in the family." Edward and Rosalie laughed at the description. I wanted to smile, but the pain wasn't having that. "Alice of course, seeing that she would win, bet that if she won Emmett would have to give up bear hunting for a whole month. If Emmett won, Alice would help him predict a certain outcome of a certain stock.

Alice beat him, bad. He passed the finish line, cursing and throwing a tantrum." Rosalie's soft laughter was close to my ear and her breath was cool against my heated face. "He begged me to occupy Alice one week of that month to distract her so that he could sneak away. I only did after he bought me this dress I had been wanting to buy…I thank Alice a lot for that month. I got anything I wanted." Rosalie and Edward laughed again. They fell quiet when I gasped for air after another lightning shock shot through me.

Someone came in later to tell me to just scream. I didn't want to though. Whenever I made a noise, Rosalie and Edward stopped talking. So, determined to get my way, stubborn because no one was going to make the pain stop and they wanted to take away the one thing that was making it bearable, I only screamed out when Edward and Rosalie stopped talking. I'm not sure Rosalie caught on, but I knew Edward had. Before their voices stopped, I would feel pressure just above my wrist. This was my cue that they would stop talking so that I would scream. I obeyed, and slowly, my tongue didn't hurt as much.

The pain was coursing through every part of my body…I wanted it to stop and I was sure it had to be over soon…

"6 more hours Edward," Alice voice was far away… 6 more hours! I couldn't do it…I didn't want to do it! This pain needed to stop!

"Okay…" Edward sighed. I heard him say thank you to Rosalie. It went quiet. I wanted to scream out to make him start talking again, but I never received the cue…

The pain was reseeding again. The air I was sucking in only tickled my throat coming in. I opened my eyes and looked around the dim lit room. Edward's beautiful face was above me, looking intently into my eyes. I just stared at him, enjoying my moment of rest. He didn't say anything as the moments of the pain eluded me. I could feel my body shaking, scared of the pain it knew would be back.

"Only a little longer love…" That was the wrong thing to say to me. My eyes welled with fresh tears and I closed my eyes and turned into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and scooted close so that he was lying beside me.

"I love you Bella." I cried harder. He held onto me tight, never letting go. The pain stayed away, only a dim reminder that it was near. I tried to think of ways to make it stay away, to avoid it. I tried to talk but my mouth was stuffed with cotton. I moved to take it out, but Edward gently put my hands around his neck. He kissed me on the forehead and then stared into my eyes again. I wondered what color they were.

We didn't speak. There was no reason to. No one else was in the small room with us. Edward tried to convince me to sleep, but I was having none of that. He held me, humming my lullaby, trying to hold me together as the shakes racked my body. I watched his eyes carefully. There was so much pain, dejection, and sadness in his perfect topaz eyes….

Slowly, the pain was coming back. I was so scared. The fire was building and starting at my legs. I ripped my hands away from Edward, startling him, and quickly tore the gauze from my mouth. I had to get this said.

"Edward," my voice was hoarse from all of the screaming. I could taste the blood start again in my mouth.

"Bella! What are you doing?" He shifted so that he was holding my hands down by his waste. He turned slightly and shouted, "Carlisle!"

"Edward, just listen a minute…Please," I only had seconds before I would be in pain again.

"Shhh, it's okay Bella. Carlisle will fix your tongue. Just don't talk..."

"Edward…Look-at-me…" He heard the stress in my voice and looked. "Edward…Whatever I say-" I stopped to gasp air, "I am so happy I did this," I tried to smile, but I'm sure my face just contorted into a more gruesome sneer. "I love you. 

Please just stay here until it's over. And igno-" I gripped my side as pain shattered it, "And ignore…any…silly…thing…I…shout...AHH! This pain is seriously ridiculous!" I ended my pleas shouting through my teeth, twisting out of Edward's grasp. He let me go, standing up and taking my hand. Someone else took my left. I opened my eyes quickly to glimpse Emmett staring down at me, a look of true horror on his face…

* * *

**No one is allowed to say anything bad about my Rosalie lol (insert smiley face here). That is how I want it to go and I will be very disappointed if Rosalie doesn't help Bella in Breaking Dawn… Only two chapters left! Bella will wake up from the torture… But Emmett is going to be put through the ringer…Read and Review though!!**

**I want to do this through Edward's point of view, but I'm not sure…Anyone want to read that?**


	5. Stronger

Chapter 5: Stronger **Emmett's POV:**

I walked in just as Bella shouted how ridiculous the pain was… _Ridiculous? _It looked a little more like torture then annoyance. Edward was on her right, so I walked to her left and picked up her feeble hand. I thought it would crumble at the touch. I had held her mouth open while Carlisle had fixed her tongue, forcing her jaw open. She had tried to bite me and fight against my strong hold. I smiled at the thought of her, little Bella who's hand broke when she punched a werewolf, fighting me. My smile vanished when Bella screamed, trying to wrench her hands free from our grasp. I held on, not sure if this was a good idea or not.

"Just hold on to it. She'll stop soon." Edward answered my thoughts. I didn't grip hard. She finally stopped screaming, but began to dry sob…The power to create tears gone with her human existence.

I stayed quiet, trying not to think of the last changes Bella would have to suffer through…The heart would stop, her skin would turn to stone, and her senses would magnify a hundred times over…All of this for Edward?

I looked over at my brother, bent over to whisper in Bella's ear. I never thought Edward, out of all of us, would find someone like Bella. Again, he answered me.

"Why do you think I would never find Bella?" I didn't feel the need to talk.

_Because your heart is as cold as the rest of you, _I thought.

"Thanks Emmett…" Edward rolled his eyes and looked back at Bella. I smiled at his reaction. _Don't mention it._ When I found out what power Edward possessed, we found it quite entertaining to have conversations with him being the only one talking. Rosalie thought it was the most annoying thing.

Bella lay as still as a statue, her mouth a thin line. I tried to think of what would happen, prepare myself. But, I was the last one to be changed and I hadn't ever seen the others suffer…I just remembered my own…I shuttered…I was scared.

Emmett, me, of all people, was actually _scared. _I didn't want Bella to go through the last of it…She was like my little sister, I should be doing something, anything to help her avoid the last of this…

I wasn't paying attention and Bella's wriggled her hand out of mine. It shot up and slapped Edward across the face, her growling through bared teeth, "Let go of me!" I moved quickly and pinned her hand back down. She closed her eyes again, withering in place, moaning and gasping for air.

"Sorry Edward," I said out loud. He looked preoccupied.

"That's okay. I had it coming…" He smiled. I laughed.

"What, you want me to let go of her again? I know her hands are like granite now. Rosalie has also slapped me so I know that that hurt." I teasingly let my hand hover over Bella's, watching for any movement to restrain her again.

"Like I said, I had it coming…" I clenched my teeth down and growled low in my throat.

"I know this will probably be difficult for you to grasp with that thick skull of yours in the way, _little brother," _I spat, "But if Bella wakes up and you are still blaming yourself, I can assure you, I will have your throat!" Edward stared at me, eyes blazing.

"Look what I've done Emmett!"

"Yeah, look what you've done! You did it! It's done! Get over it!"

He rounded the bed quickly and was in my face in an instant. I still held down Bella's arm, careful not to apply to much pressure in my state of anger.

"I have killed her," he snarled in my face.

"And what, you want me to feel bad for you?! Well, I don't! I'm happy for you! You are finally getting Bella! Forever!"

We stood motionless, staring at each other, my every thought loud so that Edward would get that I wasn't going to give him any of my sympathy. What in the world did he have to feel guilty about? He was getting Bella and Bella was getting him and her weird desire to be a vampire…

The hand that was not being guarded by Edward thrashed at Bella's face. Edward turned away alarmed and took back her hand at his own side. Bella had managed to make two pink scratches on her cheek, one slightly bleeding. But, because the end was near, the pink lines faded and left nothing to show. Edward glared down at Bella trying to pay me no attention.

We sat quietly for what seemed like days. Now Bella was in a ball, screaming out if Edward touched her. He finally gave up and sat away from her, his back against the wall. Finally, Edward broke the silence.

"Listen, I don't know how to cope with this. I've doomed Bella for the rest of eternity and all she gets is me." I rolled my eyes.

"That's all she wants, for some stupid reason…" I mumbled.

"I guess I don't see myself a great prize."

"You're not. You're annoying. Look, Rosalie did the same thing to me right? Well, I don't hate her for it. And neither will Bella."

"Are you happy then Rosalie made Carlisle change you?" He put emphasize on Carlisle.

"Yeah, I am happy…I like being what I am, you know that…And I get to be with Rosalie. With her smacks and bad temper, I couldn't live without her." _Ugh_, I thought, _this is getting to mushy._ Edward laughed. I glowered at him.

"Just do me a favor and don't look so sad when she wakes up. Don't let her know _you _hate what you have done. Or I can assure you, and I don't need to read peoples minds to tell you this, Jasper and I will hold you still as Alice beats the crap out of you." I tried to think of the most demeaning thing. To be beat up by Alice; I would wish for death. Edward and I laughed loudly as he read what I was thinking…

…

…

…

Right after I had convinced myself Bella was going to be a special case and wake up a vampire; she screamed, breaking the silence that had fallen between us. We both catapulted to the edge of the bed and took her hands. Her eyes shot open, a mix of brown and red colored together, looking around frantically. Edward bent down and tried to soothe her with what sounded like that silly tune he always played on the piano. Bella turned to him and screamed right in his face. He pulled back, careful to not let her touch his face. She then fell back and closed her eyes.

She screamed and screamed. Begged us to just rip her heart out already. She tried to force our death grips to her neck as if to strangle her. Edward's eyes were aching, his mouth set in a pout. I tried to look away, tried to think of something besides Bella. 

Most of what she screamed at us didn't make sense; but what did, made my no longer beating heart burn with sympathy and sorrow.

"EDWARD PLEASE! I CANT BREATHE!"

"I know love…It's going to be over…"

"PLEASE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT HURTS!" I didn't think she knew I was there until her ruby eyes were glaring at me from the bed, all of the brown now gone forever. "EMMETT! HIT ME EMMETT! HIT ME REALLY HARD!" I looked up at Edward in shock, searching for answers that I knew he didn't have. I thought maybe I should hit her, make her unconscious. Edward read this and then growled at me, placing his body over Bella's. "Don't even think about it!" _Little late for that. _Edward growled again.

…

…

…

It was never going to stop! Bella screamed and screamed. Her body shook as though it was being electricuted, the waves coursing through her feeble body. Edward and I held her down, trying to be gentle. She begged me to hit her. She demanded Edward kill her. She bit and clawed anything that she could get her hands on. I didn't know if we could do this…I didn't know if we could hold on to her…

…

…

…

Edward yelled for Jasper. He appeared suddenly, pinning Bella's kicking feet to the bed. "You guys need some help?" If Edward and I could sweat, we would be right now. Bella was getting stronger as the pain got worse. She had kicked me in the face twice before Edward thought we needed some help.

"She is really strong," I stated the obvious. "How the heck did you guys ever get _me _to stay down?" Edward looked up, a small smile on his face.

"_We _did hit you." And even though Bella had just been screaming at us to kill her; her body went lacks when Edward, Jasper and I laughed. I held on for hope…

**Bella's POV:**

How in the hell was anyone suppose to wake from this?! How was someone supposed to live through having their heart torn from its home, piece by agonizing piece? I couldn't breathe. I felt the blood run from my arms and legs to my heart, trying to replenish it as it drained. I struggled at the hands that were holding me down. I just wanted it to stop! Anything other then this, anything…They could start the process all 

over again if it stopped this…My heart was being twisted and stabbed, beaten and chewed on… Anything…

…

…

…

My heart burst and I screamed out. There was no air to breathe; no gentle lure away from the pain. I would forever have a racked hole in my chest. The clawing and stabbing of the wound would go on forever. I would never feel anything besides this hole. I wanted to breathe…I wanted to feel my lungs swell with air…But no air was allowed to me…I was forever denied what I wanted most…

…

…

…

With one final rip, my heart was pulled from me. I gasped and clung to the body that was pressing down on me. I gulped in oxygen, happily excepting the fire that came with it. Then, as if it was nothing, my body grew still and the pain started to recede, a horrible memory in the back of my mind. My muscles clenched and unclenched, testing to see if my mind was playing tricks. The hole was healing. My eyes and arms and legs were intact. Something warm was cradling my hard face...

I opened my eyes and my mind screamed for liquid of some kind that I knew I had never tasted…Blood…

* * *

Yay! I was able to write from Emmett's POV. I was nervous lol. Hope you like it! Sorry the chapter title isnt the best... And I tried to make it easier to read with the whole page set up, but yeah, it was hard lol.

Read and Review please! Thank you to everyone who has/will! (:


	6. Forever

**Edward's POV: **Forever

If I was forever doomed to remember Bella's pain that I had caused her, I would take it. I wanted it… How could I have done such a horrible thing? How could I, the one who said I loved her most, take her life? Her very existence and forever forced her to dwell here…

My life was nothing before Bella. And it would be nothing again after Bella. So I took her…I took her for my own selfish desire… And she gave up everything for me…

She was so beautiful… Her hair was smashed and her skin glistened with sweat and tears. Whenever she granted me the pleasure, I saw her dark brown eyes swim with the sadness and pain. Her skin smelled like a flower bed; and her blood its own flower, apart from all the others. I was loosing this smell…It was growing faint as she was turned into one of us; a monster.

I tried to tell myself that the loss of her blood would be a punishment. But it wasn't an equal punishment that Bella was suffering through…And all for me…

…

…

…

Why did love conquer all? Why did love make you do stupid, stupid things? Why did someone always have to suffer? Why was there hard times? Why did it seem that everyone had to try so hard to be together? If love was supposed to be the greatest feeling, why did it cause the greatest pain? Love was a fickle thing…Love was not for the faint hearted…

…

…

…

I wanted to do anything for Bella. I wanted her to feel nothing. More times then I cared to count did I reach for the morphine Carlisle left at my side. But, Bella's last request refused to be quiet every time my hand reached for it. I should have just stabbed my eyes with the needle every time she screamed…But Alice saw me doing this and took the needle away… She didn't feel the same as I did…

…

…

…

My Bella. I had killed her…I had killed her and here I stood, fine. God! This wasn't fair! Bella should have everything; not everything taken away…

…

…

…

Her eyes opened only a few times. I watched them go from dark brown to red… But, she was still my Bella… Even when the scent of her blood fainted, even when her skin became marble and she sparkled in the sun, and even when her need for blood would 

be stronger for some time then her thoughts of me; she would still be my Bella… Being a vampire wouldn't stop Bella from being a caring, loving person. Was she a person anymore? Was she now apart of the living dead?

…

…

…

Whatever I thought of myself, whether I was damned for being what I was or because I killed my love, Bella wouldn't be denied her happy ending…The screams were just too much...

…

…

…

Finally, FINALLY, the end was coming… The end was coming and Bella would have what she wanted… I hoped that I would be enough for her…

The last ear splitting scream escaped her and I threw myself on top of her body, pinning her down, as if my weight would tether her here with me forever…Forever… I let the word sink in and fill me up. I would forever have Bella. It didn't matter where we ended up whenever our time on this world was up…I had Bella and forever sounded like enough time to show Bella how much I loved her…

Love was a silly word. Love didn't even sum up what Bella had done for me. Love was nothing but a title, a phrase. Actions were more then Love. Love… I had found love in someone who was owed so much more… But love was all that I had and love was what Bella would get from me forever…

…

…

…

She opened her eyes and stared up at me. Her features calmed and she tightened her hold on my hand. I smiled, showing all of my gleaming teeth. She copied me. I was taken back by the poison, thick and glistening on the pearly white surface. And everything else faded away… She would remember the change and her human memories would fade… I would remember my change and hers as well…That was all I was going to get for punishment…And I took it. Bella needed me now. I couldn't worry about myself anymore…

**

* * *

**

**So, I added a chapter for Edward's POV. Read and Review! **

**The end is near and I like happy endings (:**


	7. Perfect

The pain was gone. A faded memory. And even though I was craving something so powerful; making me almost think of nothing else, I was sidetracked by the brilliant smile on Edward's face. I smiled back, bigger.

Edward, for some reason, was on top of me. Emmett was holding my right hand and Jasper was clutching my feet tightly to his chest. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle stood behind him. I peered around Edward and let my smile reach them. The anxiety that their faces were portraying melted away and smiled back.

Everyone was still and smiling, besides Emmett. He was still, but he had a look of true horror, his mouth open in a perfect O. I giggled and Edward looked up at him.

"You okay Emmett?" Rosalie asked as she moved to his side. She picked up the hand that was not grasping mine and held it in hers. Edward started to laugh. Before I had a chance to ask why Edward was laughing, Emmett threw his weight on top of me to. He was shaking. Edward laughed harder.

"She's fine Emmett. Now get off…" Edward pushed his brother off of me. I looked at Emmett and said, "Emmett, I'm fine…What's wrong?" He stared at me shocked.

"What's wrong?" I demanded again.

"Nothing…I just… I haven't seen someone in that much pain I guess…I felt bad."

"Well it's over, so don't worry." I smiled brightly.

When I looked back at _my family_, they all had the same shocked face as Emmett.

"What!?" I shouted. No one answered. I glowered at them. Did something go wrong? Was I deformed? I looked back at Edward, allowing the smile to disappear and my stress line my face.

"Edward, what is going on?" I asked, pleaded. At this Alice chuckled. I glared at her before turning back to Edward. He answered me, with his voice.

"You do realize Bella that you are not talking right?"

"Yes I am!" I had shouted this at him and he threw his hands over his ears. But no one else reacted. He looked back at me, talked to me without moving his_ lips_.

"Not out loud Bella…In your _head_. Only you and I can hear what we are talking about. So, please don't shout, it hurts."

I shot up as Edward moved away. I heard someone calling my name. Alice.

"Bella, you can communicate to people in their heads."

"Oh." I frowned. So I was deformed.

I looked around again, everyone staring at me, eyes squinted in concentration. Alice was the only one not bothered by my defect. She was swaying peacefully besides Jasper, her hand in his. I looked away and only at Edward. If I could make tears, they would be streaming down my face. His eyes were filled with sadness and worry. I put my head between my knees.

"You can still talk to us silly," Alice informed me.

I opened my mouth to talk. Panic rose as I thought of forever being silent. I rush of air came out with a squeak. I muttered a "Hello." Everyone burst into laughter.

"Told you," Alice winked at me. My smile returned.

Edward pulled me off of the bed and held me around the waste. I felt like I was floating. Every part of my body felt like cement, hard and unbreakable. But it wasn't heavy, as though I weighed nothing. I wasn't cold, my body temperature neutral. And Edward's hands were warm.

"How do you feel Bella?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him and concentrated on answering him out in the open.

"I feel…great!" I was glad that everyone seemed to have heard me.

The nagging feeling of thirst was getting stronger. I knew what I wanted, knew that my body craved, but I didn't want to think the word…

Alice threw a pan at my face. It hit me in the forehead and landed loudly next to my feet.

"Hey!" Everyone turned on her. I gaped at her in shock. She called my name, but her lips again didn't move. I focused on her face.

"Move the pan before it hits you again Bella."

"I can't!" Alice put her hands to her ears as I shouted. The rest of the family was looking at me and then back at Alice.

"Don't shout Bella, it's very loud. And, yes you can. When I throw this pan at you, just think of moving it." She threw the next pan, it whirling to my face, Jasper grabbed her from behind and pinned her against him.

The pan was whizzing at my face, about to clank against me again. But it moved in slow motion. Last time it didn't hurt, but it didn't feel pleasant either. My forehead was fuzzy from where the pan had smacked it. I focused my thoughts back on the pan. I thought about how I wanted the tingling to stop and the pan not hitting me. Suddenly, as if my hand had shot up and flung it the other way, the pan took a sharp turn from my face and into the wall next to Emmett's face. Alice laughed hysterically, wriggling out of Jasper's arms.

"Bella! You can also move things with your head! Even as a vampire, you're body needs help to not trip on things!"

"Oh…dang! I thought that would go away…" I muttered. Everyone laughed again.

"So, Bella can talk to others in their head _and _move objects without touching them? Cool!" Emmitt exclaimed, holding up a high five for me. I was too hard and when our hands made contact, the walls vibrated with the loud boom.

We spent a few minutes figuring out how I could talk to others. Edward still couldn't read my mind and I couldn't read the others; they had to be talking to me. Carlisle thought that because I am a very private person and could keep secrets well, that part of my brain intensified. To "reach" me, the person who wanted to talk to me would just have to call out my name. They all tried it at the same time, causing me to wince and turn into Edward's chest. He was still rock solid, but not cold. If too many people tried to "reach" me at once, it caused my head to shake. They promised to only call when they needed me. Edward took over immediately, telling me, in my head, what he was going to do to me. The others were asking me questions, but I couldn't pay attention because of what Edward was saying. When my face stayed cool and I didn't feel the rush of the blood go to my cheeks, my smile faltered a little.

This was it. I was now a vampire. My want for _blood _(I made myself say it) was getting stronger. I was slowly getting annoyed with everyone. When Emmett threw the pan again, I shot it back, smacking him in the head. Everyone laughed but Alice saw that I was not smiling and ushered everyone out of the room. She called me, just loud enough to be heard over Edward, and told me to come out when I was okay. She winked at Edward; hand still tightly entwined with mine, and closed the door. I rounded on him.

"Just what do you think you are doing!? You can't do that al-" I was cut off as Edward smashed his lips to mine.

Whatever I had been feeling, annoyance or want, vanished. His kiss stole all of my attention. He shoved my mouth open quickly, pushing past my lips for his tongue to reach mine. He still tasted sweet and his skin left fire everywhere it touched. He forcefully pushed me back on the bed, coming down on top of me between my legs. His hands searched my face, while mine moved everywhere, touching everything. He was so warm. He let me grab his hair, twist it and pull. He groaned and was rough with me as well. It didn't hurt; it felt wonderful. The kiss was so powerful, strong. He was chanting my name over and over in his head. We never pulled away to breathe; we didn't have to…

As though someone had burned him, he shoved me away. I stared at him, wondering why in heavens name he stopped. On the corner of his lip were two little teeth marks; they glistened in the light. He licked the spot and smiled down at me. I watched, completely confused.

"You have to be careful Bella. You have some pretty powerful teeth now." He was talking to me through his head. I lifted my hand and traced over the bite mark that I had left on him.

"Sorry. Got a little carried away." He smiled. I was still taken back by the beauty of it.

"Come on love," Edward pulled me to my feet, kissing me on my forehead. "I bet you want something extremely bad. I don't think it's good for us to continue this way if you're going to keep trying to eat me." He chuckled, low in his throat.

Without him kissing me, the want returned. I was immediately bothered, my only thoughts on getting what I wanted….What I wanted _really _bad. I wanted it even more then I wanted Edward…

We met the others in the living room, sitting on the couches. I caught a glimpse of myself in the large mirror, gold outlined and framing the fireplace. I was gorgeous. My hair looked soft and seemed to float around my shoulders. It curled gently at the tips and shown bright in the light. My skin was the translucent color as Edward's. My cheeks were flawlessly sculpted; and my eyes were bright, no purple under them yet. I walked a little closer. I smiled at my reflection when I reached it and had not fallen over my own two feet. It was nice to stay upright for once. Edward came behind me, circling his strong arms around my slender waist, pulling me tight against him. He leaned down and whispered low in my ear. My smile brightened as it still sent a shiver down my straight spine.

"You finally get to see yourself through my eyes Bella. You have always looked this way to me. Because of everything you are, you are more beautiful then any creature I have been lucky to come across."

He began to hum my lullaby, letting it be heard only between the two of us. I let the sound fill every crevice in my mind; mentally pushing the want for _blood_ into the back with my memory of the change. I thought of nothing else. I had forever to control this want. I had forever with the man I would forever love.

* * *

**Told you I like happy endings ( : . I didn't put anything in my story about Bella hunting because I don't know if I want Bella to be like Rosalie and Carlisle (never drinking human blood). And, I like animals lol. Sorry if you dont like her powers, but those are the ones I had in my head when I started this...**

**Hope you liked it! Read and Review!**

**Thank you to all who did and will read and review my story! **

**I was very nervous no one would like it lol…**


End file.
